


Boarding School Story

by Sangerin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Boarding School, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: Lena was at boarding school with Roulette.  This is what they did while they were there.





	

The school took girls from age twelve onward, to prepare them for life among the wealthy and successful of National City. Veronica Sinclair was long-legged and impeccably dressed, and as Lena Luthor got out of her brother’s limousine, she saw Veronica and wanted her. She didn’t quite know what “wanting” meant at that stage, although a few weeks at school would rid her of that particular innocence.

Ronnie initiated their first kiss, of course. Cornered Lena after field hockey practice in 8th grade, before they went into the changing rooms with all the other girls. Pushed her up against a brick wall, took Lena’s hair in her hands and tugged just a little. Lena gasped, but before she’d quite expelled the air, Ronnie’s mouth was against hers and she couldn’t breath. Didn’t want to breath. All she wanted to do was keep drinking in the wordless bliss that was kissing Ronnie. Until Ronnie pushed away and wandered into the changing rooms with a slightly twisted grin.

Lena competed with Ronnie all the way through the school. They were evenly matched in academic subjects, although Ronnie had the upper hand in sports, simply due to the fact that she had no compunctions about physically hurting anyone in her way, whereas Lena was a little more squeamish when it came to physical pain. Mental anguish - not so much. In 9th grade psychology, she and Ronnie tied for top place in the class.

By sophomore year they were basically exclusive. At least, Lena was. You could never entirely tell with Ronnie. But they spent enough nights in each other’s rooms, tangled up in sheets or fucking each other furiously against the wall while trying not to wake the other girls. Not that it stopped Lena from suggesting that they invite one of the hottest mistresses in the school to join them - or Ronnie from actually inviting her. Those little trysts lasted six months before the mistress in question was asked to leave the school.

Junior year Ronnie returned from summer vacation with toys Lena had never seen before. Last year’s scandal meant they were under more scrutiny than before, so they snuck off campus as often as they could, and tried the toys in as many different places as they could. Lena came multiple times while Ronnie had a vibrator against her clit and her hands tied above her head in a shitty little motel off the beaten track. Ronnie walked out on her, leaving her tied to the bed, and for fifteen minutes Lena thought she had really meant it.

The leg tattoo was the beginning of senior year. Lena adored it. Worshiped it with her tongue. Swirled up her leg, around her thigh, straight to her clit, just as Ronnie had intended. When Lena was made Head Girl, she tried to use that as an occasional point of authority over Ronnie, but that lasted just as long as she should have expected, and ten minutes later she was on her knees kissing and licking that hot-as-hell tattoo, all the way up those fucking luscious legs. When the Head didn’t expel Ronnie for that tattoo, she added others. Despite the clearly written rules, Ronnie was never expelled. Only the Head, Ronnie, and Lena would ever know why. 

Five minutes before graduation was due to start, they were in the Headmistresses office, Lena up against the wall, Ronnie’s hand beneath Lena’s dress and graduation gown, fingers thrusting hard into her while Lena gasped and tried not to scream. It felt so damn good, like every other time, but she knew - they both knew - this was the last time.


End file.
